Je t'appartiens
by Glory Hole
Summary: Harry, qui a 21 ans, et sa soeur Hermione qui en a 18, se retrouvent seuls, leur parents étant partis en vacances. Comment une relation fraternelle peut passer à une relation immorale et bien plus ? INCEST consentis - PWP - Dominant/Soumise - All Human
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the first story written by Glory Hole**_

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, malgré le thème abordé : Inceste consentis.

Ce « _chef d'œuvre_ » est une co-écriture entre **M**acaron et **J**elly.

**Base du scénario** : Harry, qui a 21 ans, et sa sœur Hermione, qui a elle 18 ans, sont seuls chez eux le weekend, leur parent étant parti en vacances.

L'univers d'**Harry Potter** appartient à **JKR**. Nous lui empruntons ses personnages, en modifiant leur caractère, pour notre et votre plaisir.

**Warning** : PWP, Inceste, OOC, Harry/Hermione, Rated M _(Scènes de sexes explicites), Dominant/Soumise_

**Le point de vue Hermione** / Le point de vue Harry

Bonne lecture !

;-)

* * *

><p><strong>On<strong> **est dans le salon, et tu regardes la télé. Moi, je m'embête alors je commence à te lancer des regards appuyés.**

Je zappe la TV sans vraiment porter de regard vers toi. Mais j'ai pu remarquer que tu portesune mini jupe en jeans, un chemisier ouvert sur top en dentelle et soie noir. Tu as aux pieds une paire de talon rouge.

**Je commence à jouer avec mes jambes et mes chaussures, en écartant petit à petit mes cuisses. Il fait chaud et le temps s'écoule lentement.**

Je tourne la tête vers toi _« Tu sors ce soir Mione ? »_

_**« Non, à moins que tu sortes et me prennes avec toi »**_** Je réponds doucement sans cesser de jouer avec chaussures.**

_« J'ai rien de prévu en faite... On a qu'à manger ensemble déjà... »_

_**« Ok »**_

Ta tenue m'interpelle tout de même, perturbé je demande : _« Mais... tu ne sortais pas ce soir ? »_

_**« J'avais une sortie de prévue... mais, ça c'est annulé »**_** Je réponds triste et déçue. **

_« Ah j'me disais tu étais toute canon ce soir... »_ Je dis en souriant.

_**« Merci... c'est que je devais rencontrer un type »**_** Je t'explique en souriant franchement et en croisant les jambes... indécemment lentement.**

_« Ah je vois et il t'a posé un lapin ? »._ Je zappe la tv, tentant de ne pas trop te regarder, toujours perturbé.

_**« Oui et non... ce n'était pas marrant de sortir avec lui maintenant que papa n'est pas là pour me réprimander ».**_** Je souffle dû à la chaleur et profite que la table basse est prêt de moi pour y installer mes pieds, dévoilant plus qu'il n'en faut. « Tu n'as pas chaud ? »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers toi, gêné je rougis, tente de respirer, mais me lève allant à la cuisine _« Si ! Il fait troooop chaud, tu veux un verre ? »_

_**« Oh ! Attends, j'ai une bouteille de mojito dans ma chambre. Tu viens ? »**_** Je m'exclame en me levant et en m'approchant de toi innocemment. J'ai envie de jouer un peu avec toi…**

Ne voulant pas passer pour un dégonflé _: « Du mojito ? T'assures... aller on y va, je te suis »_. Je te souris.

**Je passe devant toi, et de ce fait, tu ne rates surement rien de mon string en dentelle rouge. Je monte en me déhanchant un peu trop et les escaliers semble plus long, vu ma vitesse de marche.**

L'excitation me gagne un peu plus, je ne dis rien, me délecte de la vue et te suis. On arrive donc dans ta chambre, j'ai chaud, je suis légèrement excité mais je fais mine de ne rien relever. _« Alors Mione, elle est où cette bouteille de mojito ? »_ Je demande l'air de rien.

_**« Sous mon lit ».**_** De ce fait, je te souris et n'hésite pas à me mettre à quatre pattes, me penchant pour atteindre la bouteille. Je me tortille et râle un : **_**"Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre Harry !"**_

La vue de tes fesses offertes m'excite, je décide de me mettre à jouer aussi, voir jusqu'où tu vas aller. Je claque ta fesse un coup et me mets à 4 pattes à côté de toi d'un bond._"Alors voyons voir..."_

_**« Mon frère serait-il un peu sado sur les bords »**_** Dis-je en riant, avant de tourner la tête et de souffler, en ancrant mes yeux marrons aux tiens : **_**"Elle est là, tu la vois ?"**_

Je tourne la tête, me penche, attrape la bouteille et avant de sortir, te fixant dans les yeux, je dis : _"Pas sado non ! Juste joueur"._ Je me redresse en te souriant et claque à nouveau ta fesse.

**Je te frappe la main, un air réprimandant sur le visage avant de m'assoir et de te prendre la bouteille pour commencer à boire. Je m'installe contre ma tête de lit, les jambes allongées. Je te regarde, défiante, et dis : **_**"Tu viens ou tu attends le dégèle ?"**_

Je te souris. "_Aller donne moi ça va, petite joueuse va"_ Je dis le regard provocateur.

_**"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça"**_** Je grogne de mauvaise humeur en gardant la bouteille.**

_"Hey tu t'énerves la Mione ?"._ Je m'assois à côté de toi, l'humeur câline. _"Aller ça va, on rigole non ?"_

_**"Ouais, je rigole..."**_**. Je bois encore une gorgée et laisse couler un peu d'alcool dans mon décolleté. Je te mets la bouteille dans les mains et dis, en me relevant : **_**"Merde, c'est d'la soie". J**_**e n'attends pas et retire mon chemiser et mon top, restant en soutien gorge, avant d'enfiler un débardeur en coton noir, quasi trop petit pour mes seins.**

Je ne dis rien, t'observe juste, le regard pervers mais l'esprit dérangé, gêné. Je rougis, perturbé et je tourne la tête. Avant que tu ne te tournes vers moi, j'attrape la bouteille et bois une gorgée puis une deuxième.

_« __**Au fait, on ne te voit plus ramener de fille à la maison »**_** Je dis en reprenant place sur le lit.**

_"Oui j'ai largué Laetitia... et je ne sais pas... depuis je fais une pause... j'en sais rien en faite...". J_e te tends la bouteille : _"Et toi d'ailleurs ?"_

_« __**Moi ? »**_** Je demande en prenant la bouteille : **_**« Je vois plusieurs garçon, mais rien de sérieux »**_

Je te souris : _"Plusieurs garçons ? Tu te refuses rien"_ Je dis taquin.

_**« Ben, un c'est pas assez, ils sont tous nuls au lit ».**_** Je bois une gorgée et lève la jambe, pour passer le temps.**

_"Nul au lit... nul au lit... ça va, me dit pas que t'es la plus douée non plus hein..."_

_**« Tu comprends toujours tout de travers. J'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste que les mecs sont souvent égoïstes question plaisir. Tu dois être pareil d'ailleurs... » **_

**Je m'assois et te dis : **_**« Il me semble avoir entendu que tes ex simulaient beaucoup avec toi ».**_

Je fais de gros yeux, à la fois surpris et gêné : _"Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que Laetitia était coincé que je suis égoïste..."._ Je soupir. _"N'importe quoi !"_

_« __**Qui te dit que je parle de Laetitia ? Allez, ce n'est pas grave »**_** Je dis en m'approchant de toi.**

_"J'en sais rien... c'est ma dernière copine... et ce n'est pas que je suis égoïste ! Pas du tout même ! C'est juste que j'aime bien ... j'aime bien diriger c'est tout"_ Je déballe me sentant obligé de me justifier et rougis de plus belle.

_**« Diriger ? Je ne te voyais pas comme ça ».**_** Je pose ma tête sur ton épaule tout en buvant.**

_"Non mais c'est normal... je... enfin c'est que... oh et puis zut"._ Je prends la bouteille de tes mains et bois une gorgée.

_« __**Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu es... comme ça en privé alors que là, tu ne sais pas aligner trois mots à la suite »**_** Je dis en riant ouvertement.**

Je soupir assez fort. _"Mais c'est normal t'es ma sœur idiote... c'est juste gênant de parler de ça avec toi, c'est tout"_. Je te regarde rire : _"Et te moque pas ça va, tss"_

_« __**Tu sais, quand tu te masturbes sous la douche, je t'entends... donc… »**_** J'avoue en ancrant mes yeux dans les tiens.**

Je rougis mais décide de plus me laisser déstabiliser. _"Ah ouais ? Et alors ça te fais de l'effet ?"._ Réalisant ce que je viens de dire, je rougis encore plus... mais trop tard les mots sont lancés...

_**« Je suis une femme... Harry, pas un robot »**_** Je lâche en buvant une longue gorgée.**

_"Chiante comme t'es, je te le confirme ouais, t'es bien une femme..."_. Je rigole.

_"Et si je me masturbe sous la douche, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai pas de fille pour satisfaire mes envies"_

Je tourne la tête vers toi, soutenant ton regard : _"Et oui, je me masturbais quand j'étais avec les 2 dernières, à croire que ça me suffisait pas"_

_**« Tu es un chaud lapin, hein ? Tu réagis comment si je fais ça ? ». **_**Sans attendre, je me mets sur toi à califourchon et dis, pour rigoler : **_**"Oh oui... oui, Ouuiiiiii"**_

Surpris je me prends au jeu et pose mes mains sur tes hanches, commençant à onduler du bassin, puis pour rigoler : _"Je vois que tu simules tout aussi bien que les autres"._

**Vexée et voulant te le faire payer, j'arrête de jouer et bouge des hanches à mon tour, tout en me penchant au dessus de ton visage. Je reste silencieuse, me délectant de ton regard surpris.**

Surpris mais excité, je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger mon regard sur ta poitrine offerte, mes doigts se resserrent un peu plus, agrippant plus fermement tes hanches. J'ondule toujours mon bassin, mon sexe commence à se durcir au travers de mon jeans.

_**« Je t'excite hein ? »**_** Je murmure doucement, accentuant la pression et en me penchant un peu plus, pour augmenter la vue sur ma poitrine. Intérieurement, je jubile et m'amuse de jouer avec toi.**

Je te réponds en murmurant doucement : _"Évidemment que tu m'excites, pas dur hein... je reste un mec"._ Mon regard toujours plus insistant sur ta poitrine, je profite. Je t'adresse une claque sur la fesse, me laissant totalement prendre au jeu.

_« __**Allez, assez jouer Harry ».**_** Je me retire de toi et m'assoie à quelques centimètres.**

Quelque peu frustré, je soupir : _"Forcement après ça, tu comprends pourquoi je me masturbe dans la douche ? Me laisser comme ça..."_. Je rigole.

_**« C'était le but »**_** Je dis en riant et en prenant la bouteille pour boire une gorgée.**

Énervé je comprends que tu jouais de moi, vexé je me relève. _"T'es vraiment..." _En franchissant la porte de ta chambre : _"Si t'étais pas ma sœur tiens..."_

_« __**Mais je le suis »**_** Je dis victorieuse en me levant sur le lit et en passant la main sous ma jupe, histoire de t'exciter et t'énerver encore plus. **_**« Remet-le bonjour à ta main droite »**_** J'ajoute toute amusée.**

Je sors de ta chambre, énervé, frustré. Pour ce soir tu as gagné. Je ne sais quoi penser, mais pour le moment, je regagne la salle de bain.

Je passe dans la douche, et sachant les parents absents, je suis bon perdant et ne retiens pas mes râles pendant que je me masturbe sous la douche.

**De mon côté, je jubile face à ta fuite et excitée plus que jamais par les sons provenant de la salle de bain, je me procure du plaisir, sans retenir mes gémissements, histoire de te faire comprendre que j'ai gagné malgré tout.**

Je t'entends, ça m'intrigue tout de même, je ne te laisse donc pas indifférente...

Je termine de me masturber, finis de prendre ma douche, m'habille et sans venir te revoir je vais au salon m'installer devant la TV.

**Après que je me sois remise de mon plaisir, j'envoie quelques sms à mes copines, mais aucunes n'est partante pour une soirée. Je reste dans ma chambre un long moment avant d'avoir envie d'une glace et d'un épisode de Dexter. Étant déjà en pyjama, je descends donc en pensant que tu es dans ta chambre. Je suis habillée d'un simple top et d'un mini short. Une fois ma glace en main, je file dans le salon et te vois.**

_**"Je peux venir" ?**_

Je tourne la tête vers toi : _"Ouais, si tu veux"_

Je zappe à la TV ne trouvant rien de bien. _"Tu voulais regarder quelque chose de particulier ?"_

_**« L'épisode de Dexter de la semaine passée**_** » Je murmure soudain gênée. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à te revoir avant le lendemain.**

_"Ah ouais, je l'ai déjà vu mais bon, y a rien..."._ Je cherche et mets l'épisode de la semaine dernière.

_« __**Harry »**_** Je demande à la première pub.**

_"Ouais ?"_

_**"Tu vas pas me faire la gueule pour si peu, hein ?"**_** Je demande en me levant pour déposer mon bol vide sur la table basse, oubliant ma tenue.**

Je ne te regarde pas, t'ignorant totalement : _"Bah euh non... tu vois bien que je te fais pas la gueule, je mets Dexter ..."_

_"Tu m'as donné envi d'une glace !" J'ajoute_. Je vais à la cuisine en prendre une et te rejoins.

**Ton attitude ne me plait pas, je vois bien que tu ne poses plus le regard sur moi, comme avant notre "jeu". Je te regarde entre deux scènes et soupire plusieurs fois.**

Je tourne la tête vers toi, un morceau de glace à la bouche : _"… Quoi ? ..."_

_**"Rien"**_** Je marmonne quand tout à coup, on entend du bruit dans le jardin. **_**"Tu as entendu !" **_**Je demande.**

_"Euh ouais, le vent surement..."._ Je termine ma glace. Tourne la tête vers toi : _"Ça va pas on dirait..."_

_**"Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était du vent"**_** Je dis, le regard fixé sur une des fenêtres. **_**« Papa aurait déjà été voir Harry... » **_

Je soupir sans retenue _"Sérieux..."._ Je me lève, vais voir à la fenêtre, observe, ne vois rien avec l'obscurité. _"Je vois rien, je vais pas sortir dehors quand même..."_

**Je ne réponds pas et recommence à regarder la série, tout en rapprochant mes jambes de ma poitrine.**

Je comprends bien vite que tu recommences ton petit jeu, je ne te jette aucun regard, je reviens m'asseoir à coté de toi et monte le son de la TV.

**Je ne cesse de jeter des regards à la fenêtre, sans plus te donner d'attention et frissonne souvent. L'épisode se termine et je te demande : **_**"Tu vas faire quoi maintenant, qu'il est tard ?"**_

_"Euh... j'en sais rien, je ne vais pas me coucher maintenant en tout cas."_ Te sentant vraiment mal, je m'interroge sur la véracité de ton comportement : _"Tu flippes vraiment pour le bruit de dehors là ?"_

_**"Oui... je n'aime pas ce genre de bruit et... non, rien laisse-tomber, tu vas me prendre pour une gamine de 10 ans"**_

_"Bah non ça va, dis... qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_

_**"J'ai peur, voilà, tu es content ! J'ai regardé un film d'horreur avant hier et je flippe grave là !"**_** Je dis en colère sans toutefois bouger d'un millimètre.**

"_Putain t'es grave toi..."._ Conciliant, le 'gentil grand-frère' revient au galop. _"Ça va ça va, je vais voir dehors..."_

J'enfile mes baskets et sors par la porte-fenêtre, prenant soin d'allumer la lumière de dehors avant.

**Je me lève et cours me blottir contre ton dos et murmure : **_**"Tu vois quelque chose?"**_

_"Un corps ensanglanté, rien de bien alarmant..."_. Je rigole tout seul, observe, fais quelques pas, reviens vers toi : _"Y a rien ni personne, ça va, on peut aller dormir tranquille"._

_**"Moi, je vais passer une nuit blanche"**_** Je marmonne et retourne illico dans le fauteuil en changeant les chaines de manière frénétique.**

Je rentre, ferme la porte-fenêtre derrière moi, prends soin de fermer les volets et verrouille la porte puis je me tourne vers toi : _"Ça va la ? Personne n'entre là, je te le garantis !"_

**Je hoche la tête sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Après deux à trois minutes, je t'avoue : **_**" Il y a une semaine, un de mes petits copains à découvert que j'en voyais d'autre et... il m'a menacé. Tu crois vraiment que personne ne peut entrer là ?"**_

_"Arrête de paniquer... d'une, personne ne peut entrer, de deux... il a quel âge ? Ton âge ? Jamais de la vie il va entrer par effraction pour te faire du mal ça va là... vous n'étiez pas marié non plus !"._ Tentant de te rassurer : _"Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi avant d'aller me mettre sur mon PC ?"_

_**« Ou alors, si tu le veux bien, je peux venir dans ta chambre pendant que tu va sur ton pc ? »**_** Je propose passant sur l'âge de mon ex.**

_"Si tu préfères oui, mais... tu me fais pas suer non plus hein..."_

_« __**Suer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_** Je demande en éteignant la TV.**

_"Tu me fais pas suer, tu me fais pas chier quoi !"_. Je rigole et me redresse : _"Aller viens on y va, passe devant si tu veux"_

**Je ne te le fais pas répéter et monte devant toi. Je pars dans ma chambre prendre de la lecture et un oreiller. Quand tu me vois sortir de la pièce, je dis : **_**"Juste pour être à l'aise"**_

J'entre dans ma chambre, t'installe un petit coin sur mon lit, allume mon PC.

_"J'en reviens pas que tu paniques autant..."_

_**"Il a 31 ans" **_**Je dis en colère avant de fermer la bouche. Je n'avais pas voulu te le dire.**

Je fais de gros yeux surpris. _"Attends... t'as couché avec un mec de 31 ans ?" _Refroidis, je ne sais trop quoi dire. "_Mais... 31ans, il n'était pas marié quand même ?"_

_**"Non"**_** Je dis d'une petite voix. Je rajoute ensuite, comme un reproche : **_**« Les garçons de mon âge ne veulent pas sortir avec moi... ils ont peur de ta réaction si... s'ils venaient à ma quitter. »**_

_"Quoi ? Ma réaction ? Non mais... ça va, tu fais ce que tu veux, je connais rien de tes petits copains... je veux dire... waouh..."_

Surpris j'en perds mes mots. Tentant de calmer le jeu : _"Bon de toute manière, il fera rien, ça va t'en fais pas... enfin je le connais pas... mais bon"._

_**"Si tu le connais"**_** Je sers mon oreiller et avoue : **_**"C'est le prof de sport... tu as eu cours avec lui".**_

Je tombe assis sur ma chaise de bureau, puis pars dans un fou rire nerveux.

_"Ok ça va j'ai compris Mione... ça va... aller c'est bon..."._ Je me mets sur mon pc en rigolant.

**Je ne comprends pas ta réaction et commence ma lecture, perturbée. Il se passe vingt bonnes minutes avant que je te demande : **_**"Tu... tu ne me crois pas, hein ?"**_

_"Mais c'est bon Mione, tu te fous de moi tout à l'heure et maintenant l'histoire de ton prof de sport... Sérieux, j'suis gentil et t'abuses de ma gentillesse..."_ Je dis tout en me remettant dans mon jeu.

_"Franchement ça se fait pas, un jour je t'enverrais chier Mione, je ne serais pas si gentil ad vitam aeternam !"_

**Les larmes aux yeux, je me lève et quitte ta chambre pour y revenir deux minutes plus tard avec mon portable. Je te le place devant les yeux et tu peux y voir un des sms reçu.**

_**"Je dois faire quoi pour que tu comprennes que j'ai raison d'avoir peur de ce dingue !"**_

Voyant les sms sur ton téléphone, je comprends que tu ne mentais pas. _"C'est bon... tu te moques de moi et l'instant d'après... enfin bon ok... excuse-moi"_

Stupide, je me lève et fais un pas vers toi : _"Pleure pas Mione..."._ J'attrape un mouchoir et te le donne. _"Tu sais, sincèrement il n'était pas méchant enfin... après c'était en cours..."_

_**"Tu as peut-être raison"**_** Je dis en essuyant mes larmes. Je te regarde ensuite et reste silencieuse. Une bonne minute passe, avant que je dise, rougissante et regardant ailleurs : **_**"Je vais retourner dans ma chambre... je t'ai assez emmerdé ce soir"**_

_"Mais non... ça va... le prend pas comme ça... tu..."._ J'avance vers toi, te tends mes bras : _"Viens-la..."_

Je te prends dans mes bras : _"Tu peux rester là ce soir, ça me dérange pas... arrête de pleurer Mione..."_

_**"Merci"**_** Je murmure en te serrant aussi contre moi. Ma tête se pose contre ton épaule et mon souffle chaud caresse la peau de ton cou. **_**"Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec toi de cette manière. Pardon".**_** Je reste collée à toi, sans faire le moindre geste pour sortir de ton étreinte.**

Je t'enlace tendrement, ne bougeant pas non plus. _"Oh tu sais... ce n'était pas si désagréable sur le moment" _Je réponds taquin, tentant de t'amuser pour détendre l'ambiance.

_**"Je me sens flattée alors"**_** Je murmure en riant un peu, sans te lâcher.**

Le naturel revenant au galop, ne sachant pas comment clôturer la conversation, je claque ta fesse : _"Aller va te poser sur mon lit si tu veux"_

**Ton geste me fait frissonner mais je ne le montre pas et file sur ton lit, me plaçant sous la couette. Je prends ensuite mon bouquin, mais ne lis pas, je te regarde une fois de retour devant ton pc. Je pense le faire discrètement, sans savoir que tu vois mon reflet.**

Je m'aperçois que tu ne lis pas, après quelques minutes, et sans même me retourner : _"Ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ?"_

**"**_**Heu rien..."**_** Je plonge dans mon livre et prendre une de mes mèche pour jouer avec. Je dis ensuite : **_**"Pourquoi t'as cassé avec ton ex ?"**_

_"Parce qu'elle me correspondait pas... enfin... au lit quoi"_

_**"Oh"**_

**Encore une fois, je rougis et sans le vouloir, je me sens excitée, repensant à tes gémissements non retenu de ta douche.**

_"Ouais je sais, tu vas me dire que je ne sais pas y faire... ça va... J'aime diriger au lit... elle était trop coincé pour ça... ça collait pas, crois-moi pas si tu veux"_

_**"Hum... je te crois tu sais. J'ai parlé un peu avec elle une fois et quand elle m'a avoué ne pas aimer sucer, je me suis dit aussi qu'elle était coincée. "**_

Je fais tourner ma chaise vers toi : _"T'es sérieuse la ?"._ Surpris _"T'as parlé avec Laetitia de ça..."_

_**"Hum, pas de vous à proprement parlé, mais de sexe. Tu sais, entre filles aussi on en parle, ce n'est pas réservé au garçon. Et t'inquiète, elle m'a rien dit sur vous deux à ce niveau là"**_

**Et encore heureux, je murmure. **

_"Ouais je sais, c'est juste intime je ne sais pas... qu'elle t'ait raconté des trucs... enfin elle de toute manière, elle était trop coincée... comme tu le dis si bien, elle n'aimait pas sucer... et y pas que ça !"_

_**"Tu veux en parler?"**_** Je propose ne voulant arrêtant notre discussion.**

_"Oula pas plus que ça non, je te parle pensant que tu veux parler, te voyant pas lire"._ Je rigole.

_"Et je te réponds sans mentir car tu ne vas pas fort, sinon j'serais plus mordant" _Je rigole toujours.

_**"Plus mordant ? Je demande à voir"**_** Je te lance, en posant mon livre et en m'installant contre la tête de lit. **_**« Montre-moi le vrai Harry !"**_

_"Mais non je voulais dire..."._ Je me tourne vers toi : _"Elle était vraiment coincé, je ne suis pas le même au lit, t'as pas besoin d'un dessin quand même !"_

_**"Tu es du genre - laisse toi baiser et tais-toi ou, violent ?"**_

Je rigole.

_"Je suis plutôt du genre à prendre mon pied quand la fille est soumise... mais de la à dire tais-toi, non quand même pas non plus"_

**Je me mets à rire franchement sans rien dire puis, reprends mon livre sans plus parler. Mon corps est encore secoué de temps en temps, face à mon hilarité.**

_"T'es pas cool ! J'te parle honnêtement et tu te moques ! Saleté va, tss"_

_**"Je me moque pas, mais tu me parles comme si c'était super rare d'être comme toi ou de trouver une fille soumise, alors que tu en as une sous les yeux tous les jours, excuse-moi de rire de la situation"**_** Je dis en pouffant, ne m'en remettant pas.**

_"Je... alors... déjà je peux rien en savoir, et ensuite..."._ Je m'arrête net me lève et fais un pas vers toi.

_"Je sais jamais quand tu joues, tu te moques ou si t'es sérieuse toi, c'est chiant"_

**J'arrête de rire et te dis, les yeux bien ancré aux tiens : **_**"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse."**_

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit. _"Arrête, j'commence à monter en température... t'es ma frangine je..."_

Je tourne la tête, puis viens te fixer à nouveau droit dans les yeux : _"Soumise et coquine ?"_

_**"Soumise et coquine"**_** Je répète en te regardant. Mes joues se colorent mais je garde le contact avec tes yeux. Puis je dis : **_**"Je t'excite vraiment... malgré mon âge ?"**_

_"Idiote va ! On n'a pas de grande différence... et t'as vu comme t'es bien foutue ! Alors si en plus t'es soumise et coquine…"_ Je te fixe dans les yeux :_"Tu rougis... j'te fais de l'effet aussi ?"_

_**"T'es pas moche Harry... t'es même plutôt canon. Bien sûr que tu me fais de l'effet. Depuis longtemps d'ailleurs"**_** J'avoue enfin.**

**Je soupire ensuite, libérée d'un poids et dis : **_**"Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille de mon âge, tu les as toujours prise un peu plus vieille ou de ton âge..."**_

Ne relevant pas le depuis longtemps, je dis : _"Parce que à ton âge les filles pensent que le sexe c'est l'amour et que sans sentiment y a rien, parce que les filles de ton âge pensent que je serais le prince charmant de leur vie..."_

_"Et puis je m'en fou de l'âge... tant qu'elle n'est pas trop jeune non plus... mais 3 ans de différence !"_

_**"Toutes les filles ne pensent pas à l'amour, c'est encore une idée préconçue ça"**_** Je dis.**

_**"Et puis, je me suis toujours demandée, tu as eu ta première fois à quel âge ?"**_

_"Suffisamment de filles ton âge m'ont fait pensé ça, alors j'ai cherché autre chose c'est tout. J'avais 17 ans, tout juste le lendemain de mon anniversaire... Lavande, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles"_

**Repensant à cette peste que j'avais jalousé un moment, je vois rouge. Je pensais que tu l'avais fait plutôt et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire : **_**"C'est cette poufiasse qui t'a eu la première fois !"**_

_"Mais ouais je savais que t'allais gueuler, je sais que tu l'aimais pas..."_. Je te regarde dans les yeux, te souris.

"_Mais pour ma défense elle m'a coincé dans la chambre de ses parents et m'a sucé sans que j'ai le temps de rien dire... je lui faisais l'amour..."_

**J'ouvre et ferme la bouche. Un instant, je pense qu'une simple pipe aurait pu te mettre dans mon lit… si je n'avais pas été ta sœur.**

_**"Et tu l'as aimée?"**_

_"Bien sur que non ! J'aimais son cul ... putain j'suis dégueulasse de dire ça"._ Je rigole.

_"Hey attends, t'es pas jalouse quand même ?"_

_**"Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?"**_** Je dis en quittant ton regard.**

_"Tu t'énerves d'un coup et puis... là ! Voila tu détournes le regard, tu le fais jamais quand tes paroles ont un véritable poids"_

Je rigole un peu. _"C'est mignon !"_

**Je te regarde et te lance un regard noir. **_**"La jalousie n'a rien de mignon, c'est dérangeant Harry ! Toi, tu n'as jamais été jaloux de mes ex" **_

_"Ou je l'ai jamais montré..."_

_"C'était Cédric ton premier au lit c'est bien ça ?"_

_**"Euh, oui - comment tu le sais ? Les parent croient que c'était Ron"**_

Je te souris, te fixe droit dans les yeux. _"T'étais folle amoureuse de lui, ton premier forcement... et la rupture ça c'est mal passé... je m'en rappel très bien, ce n'est pas pour rien."_

Insistant le regard dans tes yeux, j'ajoute : _"Et à ton avis Mione ... d'où est venu la rumeur comme quoi les garçons de ton âge me craignaient si l'un d'entre eux te prenaient pour une connasse ?"_

Je force le sourire en te regardant.

_**"C'est ta faute !"**_**. Sans réfléchir, je te saute dessus et nous fait tomber en arrière.**

_**"Je l'aimais vraiment lui..."**_** Il te ressemblait tant, j'ajoute sans m'en rendre compte.**

_"Heeeyy ma faute ma faute... j'ai juste été le remettre à sa place, il criait partout qu'il t'avait sautée... je n'ai pas calculé, tout le monde allait l'apprendre et voila... que QUOI ?"_

Te fixant dans les yeux, mes mains dans ton dos venant te serrer contre moi, mon cœur accélère.

_**"C'est vrai, il a fait ça"**_** Je dis les yeux se remplissant d'eau. **_**"Le connard"**_

_"Retiens tes larmes... je lui ai cassé une dent."_ Je te souris. _"Mione..."_

_**"Hum"**_** Je dis perdue dans la chaleur de notre rapprochement.**

N'osant pas t'embrasser – tu es ma sœur – je m'approche de ton oreille murmurant : _"Je... j'ai... envie de toi"_. Puis je mordille ton oreille.

**Je me laisse faire. Fermant les yeux et posant ma bouche contre ton cou, je dis : **_**"Moi aussi... j'ai envie... de toi"**_

_**"Mais ce n'est pas bien"**_** Je rajoute quelques secondes plus tard.**

Ça me refroidit instantanément, je m'arrête de mordiller ton oreille. _"Tu... oui... tu veux que... je...". _Perdu, je ne sais quoi dire, mes mains sur tes hanches, mon sexe commençant à durcir… tout me trahit.

_**"S'il te plait Harry..."**_** je commence à mordiller ton lobe d'oreille et murmure **_**"Arrête..."**_

Mon sang ne faisant qu'un tour, je glisse d'un coup ma main sous ton shorty, sentant la peau de tes fesses que j'ai tant désirées, je les caresse. Je mordille à nouveau le lobe de ton oreille. "_J'arrête... si tu arrêtes..."_

**Je stoppe tout deux secondes, ma raison et la morale revenant au galop, mais je retourne poser ma bouche dans ton cou et commence à aspirer ta peau. J'écarte un peu plus mes jambes et appuie mon bassin contre le tien.**

Je lâche un gémissement discret, je bouge mon bassin, ma main glisse sur tes fesses, tes jambes écartées me laissent libre champs, mes doigts viennent frôler ton entrejambe rasée et mouillée.

Entendre ta voix, comme ça, provoque en moi une chaleur extrême. Je plonge mes doigts sur ton sexe humide, je caresse, survole, frôle, titille "_Mione… je..."._ Je respire fort et en entrant légèrement mon doigt en toi, je continue : "_Je vais faire de toi MA soumise"_ Je murmure à ton oreille.

_**"Oui... soumet-moi"**_** Je dis en reculant ma tête et en te regardant dans les yeux. Mes joues sont rouges à cause de tes doigts me caressant et me chauffant. Une de mes mains va se poser sur ton torse. **_**"Fait de moi TA soumise"**_** J'ajoute en baissant les yeux.**

Je commence de léger va-et-vient avec mon doigt. _"Je vais particulièrement prendre soin de toi... fais-moi confiance". _Mon autre main passe dans ton dos. Cette dernière te griffe légèrement du bas vers le haut, pendant que mon doigt s'agite doucement en toi. Je viens t'embrasser dans le cou.

_**"Je... est-ce que... je"**_** Je gémis, sans savoir vraiment poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. **_**"Oh Harry..."**_

**Mes ongles commencent à se faire sentir à travers ton t-shirt tellement je crispe la main sous le plaisir ressentit.**

Stoppant mes baisers dans ton cou, mon doigt s'enfonce d'un coup dans le fond de ton sexe. _"Vas y Mione... dis ce que tu as à dire..."_. Retirant mon doigt lentement, sans te laisser le temps de reprendre ton souffle, je l'enfonce à nouveau d'un coup sec. _"C'est maintenant qu'il faut tout lâcher aller !"_

_**"Est-ce que je peux te toucher?"**_** Je lâche en gémissant plus franchement face à ton doigt.**

Je place ma tête devant la tienne cherchant ton regard : _"Redresse-toi sur moi, caresse-moi, touche-moi, profite Mione"_

**Je n'attends pas et le fait. Ma main descend et se faufile sous le t-shirt alors que mes yeux sont toujours ancrés aux tiens. Mon autre main commence à caresser la bosse par dessus ton jean. Je me lèche les lèvres à la pensée de t'avoir en bouche et serre plus franchement ton sexe. Impatiente, je cesse de caresser ton torse et ouvre ton jeans puis touche enfin ton érection.**

Je te souris, excité, je libère ma main de ton entrejambe. _"Vas y Mione... profites en... tu m'excites... rend moi fou..."_

**Je souris, heureuse d'avoir ce droit. Depuis le temps où j'en rêve, même inconsciemment. Je n'attends pas et me recule puis me penche et prends immédiatement ton sexe en bouche, tout en tirant sur ton jeans afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Je gémis autour de ta longueur et joue avec ma langue, tandis que le bout de mes doigts flatte tes bourses.**

Je gémis, inspire profondément, relâche doucement l'air dans mes poumons en tentant de me contrôler, ma sœur qui me suce... quelque part j'en rêvais aussi... Je relève le bassin t'aidant à descendre mon jeans. Mécaniquement mes mains viennent se poser sur ta tête, mes doigts passent dans tes cheveux.

**J'arrête de te sucer, au moment où tes doigts passant dans mes mèches. Je te regarde, les lèvres rougies et souris, franchement avant de te reprendre en bouche et d'aspirer tout en creusant mes joues. J'accélère aussi, et te prends plus loin, même si cela me fait déglutir. Je suis trop excitée et mouille rien qu'en te suçant et j'aime ça. Je gémis plusieurs fois avant de retirer ton membre de ma bouche et de commencer à écher la base et les bourses pleines.**

Je lâche de prompt gémissement, ton regard... tes joues, cette sensation, ma sœur tout s'emmêle dans ma tête. _"Ohhhohhh ouiiii Mione... Ouiii !"_ mes mains serrent ta tête plus fortement, mes doigts aussi.

J'appuie sur ta tête, relâche, je ne sais quoi faire, perdu dans le plaisir, excité comme jamais.

**Sentant ton indécision, j'arrête une fois de plus et te murmure : **_**"Ne te retiens pas ».**_** Puis, comme une affamée - et c'est ce que j'étais en ce moment - je reprends ton sexe et fais butter ton gland contre ma joue, tout en entourant la chair de ma langue. Mes doigts masturbent la base que je ne suce pas.**

Je gémis plus fort, mes mains sur ta tête - sentant la pression monter. _"Mione oh... oui... Mione… Attention ça va... ahuummm..."_

**Je sais ce qui va arriver et continue. Je le veux, je veux sentir et goûter ton plaisir. Je suce avec encore plus d'application et te fait aller au fond de ma gorge. Je gémis littéralement en sentant les jets de sperme envahir ma bouche et avale tout, allant jusqu'a lécher ton sexe. **

**Ensuite, je relâche tout et recule. Je n'ose pas te regarder, ni t'embrasser. J'attends, tout en reprend une respiration normale. Je peux sentir et voir ma main trembler tellement c'était intense.**

Je tremble de tout mon corps. _"Je… c'était vraiment... je... j'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir Mione..."_

J'ai de petit sursaut je souris, je suis bien...

Je redresse la tête et te regarde : _"Tu sais t'étais pas obligé de... enfin j'ai voulu te prévenir mais..."_

_**"J'aime ça"**_** Je réponds, d'une petite voix.**

Je rougis, puis très vite te souris et j'enchaine : _"Laisse-moi 30 secondes stp, juste 30 petites secondes... aaahhhh putain C'EST BON !"_ Je crie.

Je me redresse, assis face à toi, te souris satisfait mais pas complément idiot. _"Mets-toi sur mon lit stp"_

_**« Comment ? »**_** Je demande en souriant un peu.**

_"Nue, assise sur le bord, allonge toi, écarte les jambes, ferme les yeux et profite"_ Je te dis tout sourire.

**Je me relève, et sans attendre, me dévêtis. J'enlève mon top, pas gênée de ma poitrine et termine par le bas. Je m'installe ensuite comme demandé, au bord du lit et écarte bien les jambes. Je ne cesse de te regarder et soupire une fois bien en place.**

**Je ferme ensuite les yeux et murmure : **_**"Harry"**_

Je m'approche de toi. _"Oui ?"_ Je m'installe assis par terre les jambes sous le lit, croisé, très proche de ton entrejambe, mais a l'aise pour pouvoir te donner librement et aisément pleine satisfaction.

_**"Je... j'ai envie de toi..."**_

Mes mains viennent se poser sur tes pieds, remontent lentement, frottant mes ongles cherchant à te donner des frissons sur tes chevilles, tes mollets, tes jambes, tes genoux, tes cuisses. J'approche ma tête de ton sexe, souffle lentement : _"Profite pour le moment... profite..."_

_**"Oui"**_** J'halète de plaisir**

J'approche lentement mon visage, tu sens mon souffle s'approcher, mes mains, mes doigts se tendent vers ton entrejambe doucement. J'arrête tout net, ne bougeant plus, retenant mon souffle. Je crée un blanc quelques secondes ... et d'un petit coup sec, le bout de ma langue lèche rapidement et furtivement de bas en haut.

**Les muscles de mes jambes se tendent et je gémis de surprise et de bien être. Je ne peux empêcher mon bassin de bouger, pour demander plus.**

Mes mains restent posée fermement sur tes cuisses, ma langue vient se poser sur tes lèvres, je lèche avec plus d'insistance, doucement, de bas en haut, je redescend et recommence. J'arrête et fais quelques baisers... puis je lèche de toute ma langue, partout, encore et encore en faisant de petit gémissement.

_**"Oh nom de dieu, continue"**_** Je dis d'une voix étranglée.**

Mes mains appuis pour écarter tes cuisses un grand coup, écartant tes lèvres, je glisse ma langue et te lèche, fais pénétrer le bout de ma langue en toi. Je crée de petits mouvements, puis ressort, recommence à te lécher et reviens mettre ma langue en toi. Tu sens ma respiration forte, des gémissements non dissimulés, je suis très excité.

**Je ne me contrôle plus et bouge, tout en gémissant et murmurant des **_**"Oh oui - Harry - c'est bon".**_

Mes mains remontent sur ton entrejambe, et pour détendre ma nuque, je me retire et mes doigts te caressent, j'entre l'un d'eux et commence des va-et-vient assez rapides. J'entre rapidement un deuxième et commence à faire de rapides mouvements. _"J'adore te faire plaisir moi aussi Mione..."_

_**"Plus... plus"**_** Je murmure tout en bougeant la tête et en serrant le drap.**

J'accélère en rythme les mouvements de mes doigts, je vais de plus en plus vite, ma main heurte ton bassin à chaque coup, je gémis en te voyant prendre du plaisir.

Je replonge ma tête, ma langue léchant tout autour de mes doigts, continuant leur va-et-vient.

_**"Harry oh... je... hum oui... con... continue"**_** Je gémis et penche la tête en arrière.**

Je m'arrête net comme pour te laisser sur ta faim. Je marque une très courte pause : _« Tu es à moi... »._ Sur ces mots, je reprend énergiquement le plus rapidement possible de grand mouvement de langue bien ample sur tout ton sexe, totalement humide, pendant que mes doigts font de très rapides aller et retour en toi, 'je m'acharne' sur toi pour te faire jouir, déterminé.

**J'explose dans un cri. Je tremble de partout et sans attendre, je passe la main dans tes cheveux, doucement. Je respire fort et vois des étoiles partout.**

Je prends soin de continuer énergiquement mes mouvements jusqu'a te sentir redescendre, je ralentis alors progressivement, retirant mes doigts, léchant juste lentement, partout. Redressant la tête, mon regard se fixe sur toi.

**Je continue de gémir, de plus en plus épuisée par mon orgasme. **_**"Je n'ai même pas simulé" **_**Je lâche avant de rire de bonheur. Je redresse ensuite la tête et croise ton regard.**

Je te fixe du regard, je te souris…

* * *

><p>…<strong>TBC…<strong>

**Review or not Review, that is the question :p**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to the first story written by Glory Hole**_

Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaira, malgré le thème abordé : Inceste consentis.

Ce « _chef d'œuvre_ » est une co-écriture entre **M**acaron et **J**elly.

**Base du scénario** : Harry, qui a 21 ans, et sa sœur Hermione, qui a elle 18 ans, sont seuls chez eux le weekend, leur parent étant parti en vacances.

L'univers d'**Harry Potter** appartient à **JKR**. Nous lui empruntons ses personnages, en modifiant leur caractère, pour notre et votre plaisir.

**Warning** : PWP, Inceste, OOC, Harry/Hermione, Rated M _(Scènes de sexes explicites), Dominant/Soumise – _All Human

**Le point de vue Hermione** / Le point de vue Harry

Bonne lecture !

;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Mon corps est lourd et léger en même temps. Tu viens de me faire vivre ce que j'avais toujours voulu : le vrai plaisir. Je redresse la tête et vois ton regard et ton sourire. Bizarrement, je vois ou me rends compte que tu es mon frère, que je suis nue devant toi et... et une chape me tombe dessus. <strong>_**"Harry... je..."**_

Surpris de te sentir distante tout à coup : _"Ca va pas Mione?"_

**Je place mes mains sur ma tête et resserre mes jambes. Je me sens tout à coup sale. J'ai fait ça avec toi, je t'ai procuré du plaisir et tu m'en as rendu. Un sanglot étouffé sort de ma gorge et je me redresse, d'un coup. Je ne te réponds pas et enfile mon shorty ainsi que mon débardeur. **_**"Harry... je... ça... c'est pas sein"**_

Perturbé, je comprends ta réaction mais pourtant je ne t'ai forcé à rien... _"Mais attends, tu... je t'ai pas forcé à ... pourquoi tu..."_

**Je secoue la tête, les yeux s'embuant. Je sais tout ça, je sais que je l'ai voulu, et je m'en veux de le vouloir encore. **_**"Tu es mon frère"**_** Je gémis d'une voix abattue.**

_"Je sais ca..."_ Je me retire sentant à mon tour un sentiment me refroidissant, regrettant presque. _"Je... désolé..."_

**Je redresse la tête, me sentant coupable plus que toi. Je sais au fond de moi que j'ai commencé ce jeu et qu'on s'est brûlé ensemble mais, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Je m'avance vers toi, et ancre mes yeux humides aux tiens : **_**"Harry, je suis désolée. Mais...".**_** Je lève la main et touche ta joue. **_**"Tu m'as...".**_** Je secoue la tête et cesse la caresse, puis te tourne le dos et me dirige** **vers la porte.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder partir, encore attirer par toi, désireux de plus, mais accablé par ta réaction, me ramenant à la dure et froide réalité... Je baisse la tête, ne dis rien, me rhabille très doucement dans ma chambre pensant à ce que nous venons de faire.

**Une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée, je me laisse tomber au sol. Je n'en reviens pas de cette envie que j'ai pour toi, ce besoin qui n'y était pas avant. Avant cette journée. Mais je tremble tellement je te veux, en moi, autour de moi et sur moi. Une foule d'images se presse devant mes yeux et voulant me laver de tout ça, je sors de la chambre et vais dans la salle de bain. **

Je termine la soirée sur mon PC, de la musique dans les oreilles, perdu, troublé, excité, tout se mêle en moi...

Le lendemain matin, les parents étant absent, je me réveille assez tard. Sans vraiment prendre garde, je sors de ma chambre en boxer moulant noir, torse nu, ayant presque oublié le poids accablant avec lequel je me suis endormi hier. Je me dirige vers la cuisine tranquillement, peinant à ouvrir les yeux...

**Je suis débout depuis le lever du soleil et je ne sais quoi penser. La nuit, des images de nous m'ont hantée et même l'aérobic que j'ai fait au petit matin dans le salon n'a rien changé. Je suis devant un bol de céréale, attablé au bar de la cuisine quand je te vois passer la porte, avec ton air endormi. J'en lâche ma cuillère remplie en te voyant ainsi habillé.**

Je rentre dans la cuisine, te voir me ramène aussitôt à mes émotions de la soirée dernière. C'est affreux, j'étais l'esprit libre et me voila de nouveau assailli. _"Salut Mione... bien dormi toi ?"_ Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire

_**"Salut Harry"**_** Je dis en baissant le regard. Et en moi même, je ne sais pas si c'est de honte ou du pouvoir que tu as eu sur moi la veille.**

Je me prépare un café tranquillement, gêné en ta présence. Je prends ma tasse et vais au salon, devant la TV dans le canapé. J'allume cette dernière dans l'espoir de le changer les idées.

Une fois mon café fini, je reviens à la cuisine, pose ma tasse, la rince, passe devant toi. Je te vois abattu, ça me dérange. _"Écoute Mione... J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux ou je ne sais pas... j'vais te laisser tranquille aujourd'hui... mais voila... enfin..." _Je soupire et m'apprête à sortir de la cuisine.

_**"Et voilà"**_** Je dis en colère tout en me levant. Je jette le contenu de mon bol, tout en grognant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fuis, je n'ai pas envie qu'un gouffre s'immisce entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes. Je t'en veux, là. Je passe devant toi, en colère et dis : **_**"Tu vas t'éloigner de moi et... et après ? Tu vas partir d'ici, aller habiter ailleurs et ne me tolérer qu'aux fêtes".**_

**Les larmes coulent et je les frotte d'un geste rageur. **_**"On a déconné, mais on ne peut pas... oublier" **_**Je dis en espérant pouvoir de tout mon cœur éviter de me voir soumise à toi, à tes moindre envies et désirs. Ca me hante encore... trop même.**

_"Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Mione... J'ai pas envi de partir d'ici... Attends, je te rappel que c'est toi qui est sortie de ma chambre, me fusillant du regard me disant que c'était pas sein ce qu'on avait fait !"_

Je m'énerve à mon tour, ne comprenant pas ta réaction. _"Tu m'énerves !"_ Je sors de la cuisine, énervé et remonte dans ma chambre.

**Je regarde encore devant moi, là où tu étais. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivés là. Abattue et excitée malgré moi face à ton haussement de voix, je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je m'installe devant mon pc.**

Environ 1h plus tard, je vais à la salle de bain, me douche, m'habille. La pression est redescendue mais décidé à ne plus me confronter a toi, je retourne dans ma chambre, mets de la musique et m'installe sur mon PC.

**Je tremble. J'ai tenté de me changer les idées, de ne plus penser à toi de cette manière, mais ça m'obsède. J'ai envie de découvrir ton côté dominant, de m'y heurter et peut-être de m'y brûler. Je ne cesse de penser que c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Cette voix en moi, qui aime être soumise, cette voix qui est la vrai Mione, me crie d'aller te voir. **

**Je me lève de ma chaise de bureau et tourne en rond dans ma chambre. J'ai plusieurs possibilités et tout fuse trop vite. Je pourrais partir et aller voir un de mes petits copains qui ne me procure presque rien. Ils ne sont pas ce que j'attends. Il ne me domine pas. Ou bien je peux aller dans ta chambre et...**

_**"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place"**_** Je murmure en pleurant.**

Dans ma chambre, assis sur ma chaise devant mon PC, je tente de jouer l'autruche bien difficilement. À chaque fois que je regarde mon lit, je me rappel de notre soirée. C'est difficilement que je me plonge dans un jeu mais qui ne me procure aucune détente.

Je sors de ma chambre, espérant que la TV pourrait me changer les idées, ne sachant rien de ta situation, t'imaginant sur ton PC.

Je m'installe sur le canapé dans le salon, en bermuda blanc, et t-shirt blanc, je zappe à la TV, mais rien ne m'intéresse.

**Après une bonne heure à pleurer, à réfléchir, j'en viens à la réalité. Le mal est déjà fait et rien de ne peut changer ça. Je me lève, fébrile, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer, mais je sais que si je n'agis pas, je vais devenir folle.**

**Je sors de ma chambre et marche vers la tienne. Je n'ose pas frapper alors timidement, j'ouvre ta porte. Je ne te vois pas. Je ne sais pas plus ce qui doit être fait ou pas. J'avais eu envie de te trouver là et de laisser les choses se faire, j'avais eu envie que...**

**Je secoue la tête et décide d'agir pour mon bien. Je souffle et te sachant en bas, certainement devant la tv, je descends. Je t'y vois et vais m'assoir près de toi, mais pas trop près. Je ne dis rien et n'espère qu'une chose, que tu remontes où que tu me sautes dessus. Je suis excitée... comme jamais en cet instant. Je sais ce que je veux.**

Je zappe tranquillement, quand tu viens t'asseoir à coté de moi. Je te sens calmée, ça me rassure. Je tourne la tête vers toi, jette un regard furtif puis me replonge dans la TV. Après quelques minutes à ne rien trouver et totalement désintéressé de l'écran, je me tourne vers toi, inspire pour parler ... mais ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant où tu en es... et par peur de me confronter à une nouvelle dispute, rien ne sort de ma bouche.

Me trouvant bête face à toi, je lâche la télécommande sur le canapé entre nous et ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que : _"Y a rien à la TV, tiens"_ Réalisant mes mots, idiots, je me sens mal. Je laisse couler quelques secondes puis me lève, ne sachant pas vraiment ou aller et que faire.

_**"Si tu le dis"**_** Je réponds en prenant la télécommande et en zappant, me désintéressant de toi. Je te vois tout de même, du coin de l'œil, un peu perdu, mais ne fais ou dis rien pour t'aider. Je m'en veux, là, de te vouloir et d'espérer t'avoir... mais je suis lancée et décidée et plus rien, à part toi, ne pourrait me stopper. Mais pour ça, encore fallait-il que tu remontes dans ta chambre. **

Je soupire, passe à la cuisine reprendre un verre d'eau et remonte dans ma chambre.

Je pousse la porte derrière moi, remets ma musique et m'assois à mon bureau.

**J'éteins la télévision et attends quelques minutes. Je suis submergée par divers sentiments. Le contentement, le désir, l'excitation... mais aussi du dégoût. Envers moi, envers ce que nous avons fait. **

**Me sentant de nouveau au bord de la crise de nerf, je me lève et monte te rejoindre. Une fois devant ta porte, je ferme les yeux et souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu comprennes et acceptes.**

**J'ouvre ta porte et te vois assis à ton bureau. Tu ne me vois pas encore et je décide de le faire vraiment. Je sens mes jambes trembler, mon ventre devient lourd mais je sens aussi mon sous vêtement s'humidifier encore plus. Je n'hésite pas, et me baisse pour être posée sur les genoux et place mes mains derrière le dos. La seule chose que je ne fais pas, c'est baisser les yeux. Je veux voir ta réaction. **

Quelque instant passe, je sens comme une présence. Je tourne la tète vers ma porte et sursaute en te voyant, renversant le restant de mon verre d'eau à moitié sur mon bureau et sur moi. Je fais un bond de ma chaise, les yeux fixé sur toi, dérouté et surpris : _"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu m'as fait peur ..."_

**La panique grandit en moi. J'ai peur d'avoir rêvé. Je te regarde, mais ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas baisser les yeux sans que tu ne me le demandes, me l'ordonnes ou me permettes de te regarder. **

**Je ne suis plus moi, je suis Elle. **

**Je suis là, offerte… et juste cette pensée me fait rougir. La terre pourrait exploser, que je resterais là avec toi.**

Je me lève, m'approche de toi, te voyant la devant moi rouge pivoine. N'étant pas sur de bien comprendre, timidement : _"Mione... qu'est-ce que tu fais... Je croyais que..."_

**Je sens mon corps chauffer. Je me sens tellement forte, même dans cette position. Je ne peux regretter ma décision et sans te répondre, je baisse les yeux et la tête. J'écarte un peu les jambes. **

**Je ne peux que pousser un soupir de satisfaction. Même si avec Severus, je l'avais déjà fait, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tiers de ce que je ressentais en ce moment même.**

Je passe ma main sur ton visage, le redresse vers moi, plongeant mon regard dans le tiens : _"Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire la ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es consciente de la situation"_

_**"Je sais ce que je suis en train de faire et je suis consciente de mes actes... Maître"**_

Un sourit rempli mon visage, c'est bien plus que ce que j'attendais. Je m'accroupis pour être face à toi, mes yeux fixant les tiens, volontairement. J'insiste et te test jusqu'au bout : _"Vraiment ...? Ce n'est pas un simple jeu Hermione... Ce n'est pas juste pour baiser que tu fais ca ? Et après quand ce sera fait, tu vas de nouveau être en lutte avec toi même et me faire part de tes sautes d'humeurs ?"_

**Cette fois, je sens que c'est important. Quelque chose se joue, se change. Je garde mes yeux dans les tiens et réponds, d'une voix basse, tellement je suis émue à l'intérieur : **_**"Je ne joue pas. Et si c'était pour baiser, je sais où aller. Mais... et toi, serait-ce juste de la baise ?"**_** J'ose demander, tout en me battant avec moi-même pour ne pas baisser la tête et les yeux.**

Mon regard ancré dans le tiens : _"Tu veux devenir à moi non ? Donc même si j'ai juste envie de te baiser, qu'est-ce que ca changerait ?"_ Je marque un blanc, insiste avec mon regard, cherchant à te pousser à bout.

_**"Je veux être la seule"**_** Je dis en serrant les mâchoires. Maintenant que j'étais là, je ne voulais plus que tu en ais d'autres. **_**"Ta soumise"**_** Je murmure en baissant enfin les yeux.**

_"Regarde moi quand tu dis ca, je ne veux pas que tu ais honte, si tu regrette avant d'avant d'voir commencer, va t'en"_

**Je relève la tête et ancre mes yeux secs dans les tiens : **_**"Je veux t'appartenir, être entièrement à toi et je veux être la seule. Si tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à te contenter de moi, arrête les choses avant"**_**. Je respire difficilement, ressentant de la colère envers toi, toi qui te joues de moi. Je le sens, je le sais. Je dis alors, déterminée plus que jamais : **_**"Veux-tu de moi... toi"**_

_"Qui commande Hermione ? Qui décide ? Qui dirige ? Qui va soumettre l'autre Hermione ! Hein !"_

_**"Toi, toi et toi. Et enfin, mon maître"**_** Je réponds d'une voix plus clair et forte.**

**Si tu savais comme tu m'excites en ce moment. J'ai envie de toi.**

_"Alors si je décide de te prendre et te jeter ou de ne pas me contenter de toi ca te dérange ? JE commande JE décide JE dirige JE te soumets, SOUMETS TOI OU VA T'EN !"_ Je hurle.

**Je te hais là, à cet instant. Parce que je ne peux plus partir, je suis déjà à toi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Hier à tout changé, ma présence ici à tout changé. Je serre les poings mais ne dis rien, sachant que je ne peux pas. Je baisse la tête et les yeux. Je fixe le sol et je m'en veux là, de me sentir presqu'entière. Ta voix, ta colère... tout m'excite.**

_"Tu veux être ma chienne Hermione ? Commence par me faire une confiance aveugle et accepte le fait que tu supporteras ce que je désire te faire endurer, c'est comme ça et pas autrement."_

_"Maintenant fais-moi plaisir, lève la tête, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi ce que je veux entendre"_

**Je déglutis. Je n'aime pas ce terme. Je ne suis pas ta chienne, je suis tienne. Mais je sais ce que tu veux et je sais aussi que si tu désires ta réponse, c'est aussi parce que tu me veux un peu. **

**Je redresse la tête et dis, en te regardant dans les yeux : "**_**Fais de moi ta chienne, prends-moi et jette-moi, dirige-moi. Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je suis à toi. Maître"**_**. A la fin, j'hoquette de surprise. Dire ça, me rend... bizarre. **

**Je suis abaissée et insultée mais, je me sens bien. Jamais encore je n'avais ressentis ça avec autant de désir.**

Je te souris, m'accroupis de nouveau devant toi, te fixe dans les yeux : _"Et bah voila... c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir... Tu es mienne, quoi que je fasse ou que je décide... maintenant j'en suis sûr... Et oui, oui tu seras LA seule, tu restes ... importante à mes yeux... Simplement, j'avais besoin de savoir que tu étais prête à aller jusqu'au bout de ce que ça impliquait"_

_"Je vais faire de toi ma propriété Hermione, je te désire, mais je désire encore plus te voir soumise, MA soumise, offerte, disponible toujours et en tout occasion, disposée à m'obéir"_

Je pose ma main sur ton épaule _"Tu comprends ?"_

_**"Oui maître"**_

Je souris, mes yeux pétillent : _"Une dernière chose, à partir de maintenant, tu es a moi et ce jusqu'a ce que je décide du contraire... ce qui implique que le retour des parents Lundi ne changera rien"_

_**"Merci Maitre"**_

**Je tremble, et continue à te regarder. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, chose que je n'ai pas encore faite, mais je dois rester à ma place. Je me tortille un peu, devenant très excitée. Ce que nous faisons à un goût d'interdit en plus et j'aime ça.**

_"Maintenant je ne sais pas pour toi, mais tout ca m'a terriblement excité..."_ Je me lève, fais quelques pas en arrière : _"Lève toi et déshabille toi, il est temps de te prouver que tu as fais le bon choix"_

**Je crie un « Oui » dans ma tête et me lève. Je ressens des papillons dans le ventre et mon corps chauffe. Je te regarde et détaille ton corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. **

**Puis, je t'obéis. Je me déshabille, entièrement. Et nue devant toi, je n'aspire qu'à une chose : que tu me touches. **

Je te souris, ne peux dissimuler un début d'érection sous mon bermuda. Je t'observe, te dévore du regard. Te sentir à moi, entièrement, enfin, totalement soumise, m'excite au plus haut point… c'est donc sans retenue : _"Appuis toi sur mon bureau et tends-moi ton magnifique cul"_

**Cette phrase a le mérite de me faire mouiller encore plus et sur un **_**"Oui Maitre"**_** Je m'approche de ton bureau et m'y appuie, te présentant mon cul. Je te désire si fort, que j'ai presque envie d'en pleurer. J'ai pensé à nous toute la nuit dans une position semblable. L'as-tu imaginée aussi ?**

Je m'approche de toi, pose une main sur ton dos, le caressant doucement. L'autre sur tes fesses, les caressant aussi. Puis, je me colle à toi, mon sexe frotte sur tes fesses au travers mon bermuda. Ma main remonte sur ton dos, j'agrippe tes cheveux, les tire doucement en arrière_."Je vais faire de toi MA soumise et ça commence maintenant !"_ Je claque ta fesse de l'autre main.

**Je tends vers toi mon corps et souffle. J'écarte un peu les jambes et n'espère qu'une chose, que tu ne perdes pas trop de temps.**

Je descends mon bermuda, mon boxer et sors mon sexe. Je le frotte entre tes fesses, puis rapidement mon gland vient caresser ton sexe, que je sens déjà humide. Je tiens toujours tes cheveux d'une main, de l'autre, je caresse tes hanches, ton dos, tes fesses, tes cuisses...

Lentement, je glisse mon gland sur tes lèvres, prêt à te pénétrer, jouant avec toi jusqu'au bout. _"Tu as envi de moi ?"_

_**"Oui... Harry... Maître"**_** Je couine, me poussant vers toi pour accentuer le toucher.**

Je claque ta fesse un grand coup : _"Maitre, toujours maitre"_ J'en profite d'un coup de bassin pour te pénétrer, mon sexe raide, excité comme jamais, brulant de plaisir entre en toi. Je lâche un gémissement _"Huuuuuummmmm..."_ J'agrippe tes cheveux, tirant ta tête un peu plus en arrière.

_**"Oui, toujours maître, Maître"**_** Je gémis et écarte les jambes plus franchement, tout en serrant les mains. J'ai envie de plus, mais je dois attendre.**

J'empoigne tes hanches, et sans attendre, j'accélère mes mouvements. Mon bassin ondule et mon sexe frotte en toi, je gémis en rythme, et j'accélère encore de plus en plus.

Je claque ta fesse, la caresse. Volontairement, je casse le rythme de temps en temps pour donner un coup de bassin plus violent, faire pénétrer plus profondément mon sexe en toi.

**Je ne tais pas mon plaisir mais n'ose pas bouger avec toi. Sentir ton sexe en moi me donne des vagues de plaisir et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas te demander d'aller plus vite. Je dois ma plier à ton désir et le fais avec abandon. Mon ventre va exploser, tellement mon plaisir monte.**

Te sentant excitée, mouillée, je me lâche complètement et sans plus aucune retenue, je donne de très rapides et très puissants coup de bassin, cherchant à te faire gémir, faire du bruit, à t'entendre. Je m'excite totalement sur toi, une main empoigne sur ta hanche, l'autre caresse tes fesses... Ma main glisse entre elle...

_**"Maître, ouiii humm mm"**_** Je lâche, sans savoir me retenir.**

Ces mots provoquent en moi une excitation extrême. Je m'acharne sur toi, mon sexe frottant très rapidement en toi. Je gémis, ma respiration est très rapide et ma main glisse entre tes fesses, mon doigt vient frotter ton anus : _"Huuummm ouii huuumm"_

_**"Oui, s'il te plait Maître"**_** Je crie. Je pousse vers toi et tente de garder l'esprit clair. Je suis baisée par toi et j'aime ça. **_**"Baise-moi maître, prends-moi..."**_** Je dis, ne pouvant le retenir.**

_"J'aime huumm... te baiser... tu es MA soumise... huummm "_ Mon sexe frotte toujours autant en toi, mon doigt titille un peu plus. Je cherche à le glisser en toi, scrutant la moindre réaction.

_**"S'il vous plait Maître"**_** Je pleure. Je n'en peux plus de cette attente. Je me sens frustrée et pourtant ton sexe me baise sans relâche.**

Je tire tes cheveux en arrière, ralentissant mes va-et-vient. _"Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dis-le-moi, je veux l'entendre !"_

_**"Encule-moi... juste encule-moi, Maître"**_** Je pousse vers toi, te faisant me pénétrer plus loin. Je ferme les yeux. J'aime te sentir en moi.**

Je te souris : _"Je vais faire de toi ma chienne !"_ Je retire mon sexe et vient frotter mon gland entre tes fesses, sur ton anus. _"Tu l'as déjà fait par la sœurette ?"_ Sans aucune gène, ni même retenue, porté par l'excitation de l'interdit, j'insiste : _"Alors sœurette ? Tu t'es déjà faite enculer ou pas ?"_

_**"Non, oui... gode… Maître"**_** Je dis sans queue ni tête. Je suis perdue dans le plaisir.**

Mon doigt glisse dans ton anus facilement. Je gémis, mon sexe frotte entre tes fesses.

J'approche mon gland le frotte, appui et l'enfonce en toi doucement. Je lâche un râle d'excitation comme si j'avais atteint un but : _"Aaahuuuuummmm ouiiiiii huuuummm" _J'appuis plus encore et sans retenue, j'accélère mes va-et-vient.

Mes mains posées sur tes hanches, c'est lentement mais en rythme, que mes va-et-vient se font plus intenses.

_**"Hann... moui... hummm"**_** Je laisse sortir de ma gorge s'en m'en rendre compte. **

**J'aime le sexe anal et je n'hésite pas à venir à ta rencontre.**

J'accélère mes va-et-vient, très excité. Je sens qu'il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour exploser, mais malgré tout je profite, mes mains agrippées à toi, je donne de grand coup de bassin. _"Huum ouii huuummm"_

_**"Putain, c'est bon"**_** Je crie sans me retenir, me cambrant et en gémissent. **_**"Maître... hum... Maître"**_

_"Oui huuumm ouiii"_ Mes mouvements toujours intenses à chaque coup de bassin, mon sexe en toi, j'ai chaud. Ma respiration est intense elle aussi.

Ne me sentant pas vraiment venir, plongé dans une excitation tellement profonde et intense, je gémis à n'en plus pouvoir : _"HUUUUUUUMMMM ouiiii huuuummmmm OUIIII" _Mes mains serrent à n'en plus pouvoir tes hanches et j'explose, jouis en toi.

_**"Oui maitre"**_** Je hurle et gémis tout en sentant mon excitation à son maximum. **_**"Harry" **_**Je murmure tout bas.**

Le rythme se ralentit, je reprends mon souffle, extenué, satisfait, ayant jouis en toi, comme jamais je n'ai jouis.

* * *

><p>…<strong>TBC…<strong>

**Review or not Review, that is the question :p**

**Merci à : **_klaude, Duaran, Jonathan, Leana_ **pour vos reviews anonymes.**

**Merci aussi pour les mises en alerte.**


End file.
